<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or So He Thought by applepi47</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466766">Or So He Thought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi47/pseuds/applepi47'>applepi47</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But He Doesn't Like Horror Movies, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Just Admit You're In Love With Him Iwa, Kissing, M/M, Movie Night, Oikawa Tooru Likes Aliens, Sleeping Together, Star Gazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepi47/pseuds/applepi47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you even like watching this!?!” Oikawa asked, not even fifteen minutes in. “My heart’s gonna explode before the jump-scare even happens,” he complained, watching the screen wide-eyed.<br/>Iwaizumi enjoyed watching Oikawa like this. “Half the fun is watching you suffer like this,” he sniggered. Half the reason.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi likes watching horror movies just to see Oikawa freak out, not because he genuinely enjoys... NOPE. No other reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy New Year!! Let's hope this year turns out better than the last :)<br/>I had a lot of fun writing this one. I sat down and wrote this out in one sitting without procrastinating. Pretty proud of myself.<br/>Have fun reading :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Pardon the intrusion,” Iwaizumi said as he walked inside.</p>
<p>A voice called out from one of the rooms further inside the house. “I’m in the living room.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oikawa</em>
</p>
<p>Iwaizumi pulled off his shoes, trudging down the hall and towards the voice.</p>
<p>Oikawa had texted him less than ten minutes ago, asking him to come over for another movie night. His parents were away for the weekend, so they had the house to themselves.</p>
<p>The boys had a routine where one would go to the other’s house and they’d spend the night watching movies together till they passed out. This was something they did quite often- perhaps almost every weekend and Iwaizumi was content with that.</p>
<p>Since they were home alone, they also got the living room to themselves, where they could watch their movies with the larger TV instead of the smaller one in Oikawa’s room where they usually watched them. </p>
<p>Walking into the living room, Iwaizumi set sights on Oikawa, dressed in his usual matching alien pyjamas. He was sitting on the floor surrounded with piles of CDs, scattered all around the room.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi blinked at the sight, not the least bit surprised that Oikawa had probably created this mess in a few minutes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi zoned out from listening to the other, who seemed to be rambling on about a movie he wanted to watch. He set down his overnight bag, unzipping it and retrieving a CD he brought. “I want to watch this,” Iwaizumi stated, showing Oikawa the item in his hand. “We’ve already watched all your alien movies at least four times.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Oikawa asked, looking up to Iwaizumi, who passed the CD to Oikawa.</p>
<p>Oikawa grabbed it and before even reading the description, he took one look at the front cover and replied. “Hell no. I’m not watching this.” He scrunched his nose in distaste. “This is a scary movie.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa’s reaction. “Scary movie my ass! It’s my turn to choose anyways, you chose the space documentary last time, and it was so boring that we both fell asleep during it.”</p>
<p>“But I don’t wanna watch another scary movie,” Oikawa whined. “Not at night,” he said, pointing to the dark evening outside.</p>
<p>“Oh, shut up, you big baby,” Iwaizumi retorted, snatching the CD from Oikawa’s grasp and putting it in the player. “I’m going to make popcorn.”</p>
<p>He walked off to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi knew his way around Oikawa’s house just as well as he knew his way around his own house; this was due to the countless times he had been here. In fact, Oikawa’s house was almost like a second home to him, a second family. Just like his own house was a second home to Oikawa.</p>
<p>Rummaging through the kitchen, Iwaizumi found some microwave popcorn and placed it in the microwave. He pressed the correct numbers and the familiar yellow glow of the microwave turned on.</p>
<p>Standing in front of it, he could see his reflection in the glass. His hair was getting a little long, he ran his fingers through his hair- maybe it was time for another trim.</p>
<p>Walking back to the living room, the popcorn which he had poured into a bowl in one hand, he found that Oikawa was no longer sitting in the middle of a mess. He was now perched up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, watching a frozen screen.</p>
<p>The mess, however, was still very much present on the floor.</p>
<p>“Why’s the movie paused,” Iwaizumi asked, falling back onto the couch beside Oikawa.</p>
<p>Oikawa moved over to offer some of the blanket for Iwaizumi, taking some popcorn from the bowl on Iwaizumi’s lap. “…I was waiting for you.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow in disbelief, he scoffed, “more like you were too scared to play it.” Oikawa’s silence proved his statement correct which played to his amusement even more.</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Oikawa snapped, grabbing the remote to resume playing the movie and shoving a handful of popcorn in his mouth.</p>
<p>The movie was one they haven’t seen before- well not that they had watched many horror movies in general. This was mainly due to Oikawa’s <em>intolerance to sudden movement on the screen</em>. To put it simply, he was just a big scaredy cat.</p>
<p>Because of this, they only watched them when it was Iwaizumi’s turn to choose the movie.</p>
<p>“Why do you even like watching this!?!” Oikawa asked, not even fifteen minutes in. “My heart’s gonna explode before the jump-scare even happens,” he complained, watching the screen wide-eyed.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi enjoyed watching Oikawa like this. “Half the fun is watching you suffer like this,” he sniggered. <em>Half the reason. </em>Iwaizumi liked watching horror movies just to see Oikawa freak out, not because he genuinely enjoyed… NOPE. No other reason. </p>
<p>Oikawa gasped, faking a hurt expression, “mean, Iwa-chan!”</p>
<p>Half an hour through the movie, Iwaizumi was starting to get bored. There hadn’t been any jump scares yet, and Oikawa, being the extra-terrestrial nerd he was, wasn’t the slightest bit disturbed by the intense gore.</p>
<p> “My gut’s telling me that the ugly-ass zombie from before is gonna jump outta nowhere.” Oikawa laughed nervously before letting out an embarrassingly high-pitched scream after his statement proved correct. He dived to cling onto Iwaizumi, knocking the popcorn onto the ground.</p>
<p>“For fucks sake, Shitty-kawa. You just tipped all popcorn,” Iwaizumi scolded, eyeing the trash yard of a floor.</p>
<p>Oikawa, although his arms were around Iwaizumi’s waist like his life depended on it, his eyes were glued to the TV. “Forget about the popcorn, Iwa-chan! The zombie’s gonna come again.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the way his heart felt like it was going five billion kilometres per hour and he prayed to god that Oikawa was immersed into the movie enough not to realise.</p>
<p>
  <em>Half the reason.</em>
</p>
<p>That was partially true but he’d rather take one of Ushijima’s spikes to the face than admit that he liked watching the horror movies with Oikawa, not because he enjoyed scaring him, but because it gave him a reason to cuddle with Oikawa.</p>
<p>There was no way in hell he’d straight up and ask to cuddle from Oikawa either.</p>
<p>Oikawa would make sure both Makki and Mattsun are informed about it, and having known the pair during the three years they played together, Iwaizumi was sure they’d let the entire team know and would probably have posters about it all around the school by the next morning.</p>
<p>“Calm down, Scaredy-kawa,” Iwaizumi said, tugging on Oikawa’s arm, which was wrapped a little too tightly around him. “I’m right here.”</p>
<p>Oikawa only pulled himself closer and held on tighter.</p>
<p>Of course, along with watching horror movies, came the possibility that Oikawa would squeeze him to death.</p>
<p>Being this close to him, Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s hair tickling his chin every time he moved.</p>
<p>He could also smell Oikawa’s cedarwood scented cologne. It was a peculiar musky scent, not too strong but enough to be the only thing Iwaizumi could smell. It was a scent he’d come to recognize anywhere, and one he didn’t particularly mind (he liked it a lot.)</p>
<p>Being so close to him, Iwaizumi couldn’t concentrate on the movie.</p>
<p>He could feel Oikawa’s heartbeat. Mirroring his, Oikawa’s heart was also beating quite fast, but unlike him, Oikawa was just scared because of the movie… or so he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd like to think that Oikawa would never do anything he doesn't want to (example: watching horror movies) unless he benefits from it (example: gives him a reason to cuddle with his beloved Iwa-chan)...<br/>Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anoetic Longing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rubbing his temples to soothe the pain, Iwaizumi wondered how it was possible to have a headache this early in the morning, not to mention while he was walking to school and before class had even started.</p><p>
  <em>Oh, that’s right.</em>
</p><p>He’d been up until <em>three </em>completing his assignment because a <em>certain someone</em> had kept him on call for an inappropriately long time.</p><p>That <em>certain someone </em>being Oikawa.</p><p>Looking to his right, Iwaizumi surveyed him.</p><p>Oikawa didn’t even have a misplaced hair, having gotten his beauty sleep while Iwaizumi felt like he’d aged thirty years from staying up late so often to complete his work.</p><p>Last Iwaizumi checked, Oikawa was always doing the most bizarrely useless things, when he wasn’t doing that, he was playing volleyball, and when he wasn’t doing that, he was with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi wondered when Oikawa had found the time to complete his own homework.</p><p>Oikawa didn’t have the ghost of eyebags every other high schooler had been gifted with long ago. His eyes contained his usual gleam and there was a spring in his every step.</p><p>Exhaling, a cloud formed at Iwaizumi’s mouth in the cold air. Time went on, and unceremoniously it was Monday again – Iwaizumi’s second least favourite day of the week (his least favourite day was Thursday because it was so close to Friday yet so far away at the same time).</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s eyes drifted to the bleak surroundings while they walked to school, the streets glowing with the white of fresh snow, yet his eyes automatically found their way back to the boy beside him.</p><p>Oblivious to Iwaizumi’s gaze, Oikawa was busy texting, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in absorption and his eyebrows faintly crumpled.</p><p>Iwaizumi swallowed thickly, wondering where the fuck the glowing outline had come from to surround Oikawa. A faint pink had spread lightly on Oikawa’s cheeks and nose and it strangely made Iwaizumi want to hold his face in his own hands to warm him up.</p><p>Oikawa looked up, an eyebrow hitched playfully.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi was a thousand times grateful for the cold weather to cover for whatever shade of red that had overtaken his face.</p><p>“Is there something on my face, Iwa-chan.”</p><p>Oikawa’s tongue slid leisurely over his dry cracked lips and Iwaizumi looked away.</p><p>His heart had no reason to be racing this fast, he hadn’t run a marathon, but it sure felt like he had. Iwaizumi hadn’t ever felt small under Oikawa’s gaze but right now, he’d like nothing more than for Oikawa to stop looking at him so intensely.</p><p>Iwaizumi reminded himself that Oikawa wasn’t psychic, no matter how good he was at perceiving people he couldn’t outright read Iwaizumi’s mind.</p><p>Iwaizumi did all he could to keep his expression from betraying him.</p><p>“Yeah,” he replied, pointing vaguely at Oikawa’s face. “It’s right there.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Oikawa groaned, bringing up the camera app on his phone and examining his face.</p><p>Iwaizumi suddenly lurched forward, almost falling face first if it weren’t for all those years of receiving practice. The weight on his shoulders consisted of a burden on either side, one going by the name of Hanamaki Takahiro and the other of Matsukawa Issei.</p><p>Iwaizumi recovered, shoving their arms off his shoulders. “Can’t you guys at least give me a warning, instead of crashing into me like that and almost throwing us all onto the ground.”</p><p>To his left, Hanamaki yawned, “why would we do that? You’re built like a wall, catching you by surprise is the only way to prove that you’re not an actual wall.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scowled and the strawberry-haired boy beside him grinned, displaying his perfectly aligned teeth.</p><p>“Oikawaaaaa,” Matsukawa dragged out his name. “What occasion is it for you to be checking yourself out so much at the ass-crack of dawn?”</p><p>Oikawa looked up from his phone with a puzzled expression. “Iwa-chan saw something on my face. I can’t see it?”</p><p>Iwaizumi bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling but Hanamaki saw right through him and rolled his eyes. “You idiot, he’s messing with you. The only think on your face is a big, tempting sign that says, ‘punch me’.”</p><p>“You fuckers.” Oikawa attempted a punch at Hanamaki, but he was too far from his reach and his arm flailed in the air. He looked offendedly back and forth between Iwaizumi and Hanamaki, unsure of who to glare at first.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt a laugh rise to his throat and Hanamaki laughed with him, and despite himself, Oikawa huffed a laugh too.</p><p>Matsukawa, who was watching the three in an amused disappointment, shook his head. “Why am I friends with these idiots?”</p>
<hr/><p>School dragged on, taking its time as the clocked ticked as slow as ever. Iwaizumi liked school just about as much as the next student but thankfully he didn’t have to put much effort into school because he was a naturally bright student.</p><p>If he said that out loud, Iwaizumi was pretty sure he’d get mistaken for Oikawa for the overflowing amount of vanity in his statement, but it was nothing if not true.</p><p>His sleep schedule, on the other hand, said otherwise, but if there was anyone to blame for that, it was Oikawa for wasting his time with pointless conversations.</p><p>It wasn’t like Iwaizumi actually <em>enjoyed</em> sitting with his phone at his ear, listening to Oikawa ramble on for hours about anything and everything. It wasn’t like his stomach did summersaults when he saw Oikawa’s name appear on his phone screen. It wasn’t like he liked hearing Oikawa’s unguarded, genuine expressions in his speech when they talked like this.</p><p>Nope.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head to physically get rid of these thoughts. There was no way he was allowing his mind to go down this track for the umpteenth time in the past week.</p><p>School ended after what felt like an eternity later and Iwaizumi was so ready to go home. They usually had Monday’s off club practice and he was a thousand times grateful to the saint that came up with the idea.</p><p>Walking home, he fell into step with Oikawa and they went through their familiar ritual of exchanging short conversation as usual.</p><p>Iwaizumi observed Oikawa through his lashes, watching him speak animatedly with his hands. How was it possible for someone to be so irritating at times yet also set aflame a blazing fire of passion in his chest?</p><p>Iwaizumi’s attention came back to his situation when he realised he completely missed what Oikawa just said.</p><p>“… please?”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked. “Huh?”</p><p>Oikawa’s face fell. “Iwa-chan, were you even listening?”</p><p>He hadn’t been listening.</p><p>Iwaizumi stared and Oikawa sulked annoyingly.</p><p>“I said I got a new book and I wanna show you so just come over.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Oikawa whined, “come on.”</p><p>He placed his arm on Iwaizumi’s shoulders, leaning his weight on him while they walked. The not so visible difference in their height suddenly became so much more visible and Iwaizumi silently cursed himself for not drinking his milk all those times his mother told him to as a child.</p><p>“You’ve got nothing to do so just come over for a bit.”</p><p>Iwaizumi did nothing to remove Oikawa’s arm from his shoulder. “I’ve got homework and I don’t wanna stay up all night again thanks to you.”</p><p>Oikawa rolled his eyes, grumbling. He pulled his arm off Iwaizumi’s shoulder, instead using it to tug on his blazer sleeve. “We’ve got heaps of time. You can do that later.” He pouted. “Please?”</p><p>Oikawa looked at him with wide eyes and Iwaizumi had long learnt that this expression was calculated and staged. Iwaizumi preferred to think that Oikawa couldn’t win him over so easily, yet he still found himself sighing.</p><p>“Fine.”</p><p>A stupidly endearing grin broke out of Oikawa’s face.</p><p>“But you better not talk about it for three hours and kill my brain like you did last time.”</p><p>Oikawa’s hand grasped Iwaizumi’s wrist. “Great. Now hurry up.”</p><p>Before Iwaizumi knew what was happening Oikawa began running, dragging the boy with him. Iwaizumi almost fell face first before his legs got an idea of the situation and adjusted to Oikawa’s pace.</p><p>
  <em>What the fuck was that idiot thinking now? </em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi opened his mouth, profanities lined up at his mouth to yell at Oikawa for pulling this stunt but when his eyes landed on Oikawa, Iwaizumi’s mouth ran dry.</p><p>The carefree expression on Oikawa’s face left him speechless.</p><p>Iwaizumi directed his gaze away before his heart jumped right out of his chest.</p><p>This felt so stupid, but Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to care, so he didn’t bother wiping the slowly growing smile off his face.</p><p>As they ran Oikawa’s hand travelled down his wrist, holding Iwaizumi’s hand to comfortably pull him along. It wasn’t much better than being pulled by the arm but the warmth of their entwined hands against the cold wind was enough to make Iwaizumi want to keep running like this forever.</p><p>Oikawa's hands were soft, the smooth hands of a well-rounded setter – unlike his own firm and rough hands.</p><p>He couldn’t even feel the cold anymore. He could only feel the warmth of the fire that Oikawa had set in his heart, and that warmth spread across his entire body making him feel dizzy with ecstasy.</p><p>Running behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi could only see a glimpse of his smile, but it was more than enough.</p><p>It was <em>real</em>.</p><p>They arrived at Oikawa’s house almost all too soon and they finally stopped running. Both boys were panting heavily. Iwaizumi’s stamina was generously large on court but as soon as he stepped off, he suddenly became a forty-year-old man with smoker’s lungs.</p><p>On the contrary to him, Oikawa recovered fairly quickly, unlocking the door as they removed their shoes. Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into the house after him.</p><p>Looking down, he found that his hand was still being held by Oikawa. He was still holding Oikawa’s hand.</p><p>Iwaizumi guessed that Oikawa completely forgot that they were holding hands… until Oikawa squeezed his hand.</p><p>Iwaizumi felt his cheeks flush and if he got any hotter, he was sure he’d combust. His mind felt jumbled, and his heart was beating like crazy.</p><p>“In my room.”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In his room? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>…what? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, the book.</em>
</p><p>Oikawa guided Iwaizumi by the hand to his room which was unnecessary since Iwaizumi had been here a billion times before and knew every inch of the place by heart.</p><p>Oikawa’s room was exactly how you’d imagine it to be – his bed in a corner, a desk and shelf both tidily stacked with books, and his achievements taking up most the space on the walls. Everything was in its place.</p><p>Pristine, clean, untouched.</p><p>Except it wasn’t.</p><p>He had random things thrown onto his bed, his desk was overflowing with books and loose paper, and there were stray volleyballs and volleyball equipment on the floor – as usual.</p><p>Iwaizumi finally noticed that Oikawa was staring at him and he immediately felt overwhelmed. He released Oikawa’s hand, pulling his arm back and he instantly regretted it, missing the feel of the hand in his.</p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Oikawa smiled, seeming not to have noticed anything, and left the room.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s heart still felt close to bursting, but he couldn’t act like there was something wrong. Oikawa could read people easily, he’d realise sooner or later, more so sooner.</p><p>So, Iwaizumi did what he always did and made himself at home in Oikawa’s room. He placed his book bag on the floor and lowered himself onto a vacant spot on the ground. He laid on his back, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh, content to be finally resting. His eyes scanned the room idly until they stopped abruptly. His eyes landed on a familiar grey item.</p><p>Iwaizumi sat up, walking to Oikawa’s bed. He picked up a shirt hastily thrown onto the bed. Examining it, the shirt was mostly faded out from being worn so much but it still had the graphic of the big, fat UFO in the middle that Iwaizumi recognized from so long ago.</p><p>Iwaizumi had thought he’d lost the shirt. <em>His </em>shirt.</p><p>His shirt however, no longer felt like his own. It smelled like Oikawa.</p><p>On cue, Oikawa walked in, holding a plate of cookies.</p><p>“Is this my shirt?”</p><p>Oikawa eyed the shirt in Iwaizumi’s hands. He munched on a cookie. “You mean <em>our </em>shirt?”</p><p>“No, I mean <em>my </em>shirt,” Iwaizumi argued. “I’m talking it back.”</p><p>Oikawa frowned. “Hey! You can’t do that. That’s my favourite shirt.”</p><p>“Not my problem,” Iwaizumi shrugged, “it was mine first.”</p><p>“Fine. You’re not getting any cookies.”</p><p>“I don’t like cookies anyway.”</p><p>Oikawa poked his tongue out at him, but he just smirked back.</p><p>Oikawa huffed one last time before going to his desk. He searched through the sea of books and papers and Iwaizumi wondered how many decades it’d take until Oikawa could find what he wanted through that mess. He guessed at least two decades.</p><p>Oikawa pulled a book out and Iwaizumi found that Oikawa had proved him wrong when he smiled at the sight of the book.</p><p>From what he could see, the book title read, ‘Zodiacs and All Things Astrology’.</p><p>Oikawa brought the book to him, and they cleared out Oikawa’s bed so they could sit down.</p><p>Oikawa rambled on about the book, pointing out his favourite things and his least favourite things. He talked about what surprised him, what he was confused about and every other possible thing there was to explore in the book.</p><p>Iwaizumi listened to him talk, sometimes commenting but overall, silently admiring Oikawa’s innocent astonishment.</p><p>“You see what I mean, Iwa-chan. This book is literally a guide to everyone and their natures. It’s frighteningly accurate.”</p><p>Iwaizumi leaned on his arms behind him on the bed. “It’s bullshit.”</p><p>“No, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa flipped to a page, showing it to Iwaizumi. “You’re a Gemini, no wonder you’re so thick-headed.”</p><p>Iwaizumi scowled, shoving Oikawa. “Am not.”</p><p>Oikawa smirked. “Are too.”</p><p>Iwaizumi crossed his arms over his chest defensively. “Am not.”</p><p>Oikawa lowered the book, leaning closer to him as his grin widened. “Are too.”</p><p>Oikawa was close enough to him that his breath reached Iwaizumi’s face. Iwaizumi felt heat rise to his cheeks and he looked away, eyes darting to anywhere but Oikawa.</p><p>He gave in. “Whatever.”</p><p>Happy with himself, Oikawa leaned back, returning to his book.</p><p>“I think that’s enough for one day,” Iwaizumi stretched his hands over his head, yawning. He stood. “I need to get home now.”</p><p>“Aww. Just stay a bit longer.”</p><p>Glancing at the clock in Oikawa’s room, Iwaizumi realised he’d been here for too long. It was already five p.m. – he’d spent way over an hour here.</p><p>Iwaizumi shook his head. “You’ve got homework too. You should do that instead of reading that book for the fifth time.”</p><p>Oikawa’s raised an eyebrow at him. “How would you know I’ve read it five times? That’s not even possible, I only got it yesterday.”</p><p>“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi regarded. “Do I look stupid to you?” Oikawa looked on the verge of replying and Iwaizumi continued before he had the chance to reply with an enthusiastic, ‘yes.’ “I know you well enough to be sure that if you haven’t read that book five times so far, you’ve at least read it three times.”</p><p>Iwaizumi watched as Oikawa pursed his lip. “Well, you’re wrong either way. I’ve only read it four times.”</p><p>“There you go.” Iwaizumi huffed a laugh, hauling the strap of his book bag onto his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Oikawa.”</p><p>“Wait,” Oikawa called out. “Why don’t we work together? I could use help for math, and we can work together for the text analysis task.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at the boy’s pleading face. His glossy eyes, the slight raise in his eyebrows, the way his hair gracefully fell onto his face, lightly brushing his long eyelashes with every blink.</p><p>Iwaizumi would like to think that at this age he’s full and well capable of making his own decisions, yet Oikawa always seemed to be able to dishevel him from thinking rationally.</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>Iwaizumi tried not to stare at the way Oikawa’s eyes creased with his smile. “Yay! Want a cookie?”</p><p>“I said I don’t like cookies.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’ll have them myself then.” Oikawa stuffed the whole cookie into his mouth like the idiot he was and was barely able to eat it without choking and dying.</p><p>Iwaizumi dropped his bag onto the floor once again and sat on the floor at the bottom of the bed, taking his books and pens out. Oikawa fetched his own things, settling down beside Iwaizumi.</p><p>The two began working and to Iwaizumi’s surprise Oikawa didn’t get side-tracked even once. Before they knew it, the sun had set and Iwaizumi realised just how long they’d worked for.</p><p>Iwaizumi stretched for what was the third time in the past three hours, his back cracking with a satisfying snap.</p><p>Oikawa was still busy writing. Iwaizumi watched as he wrote – his handwriting, although they’d been writing for hours, was still as neat as ever. He appeared to be completely absorbed in his writing, wearing his glasses that were slowly slipping down the bridge of his nose. His tongue peeked out from his mouth and he was watching his work with a small pout to his lips, his brows slightly pulled together in concentration.</p><p>He was so fucking cute, and for what?</p><p>Iwaizumi gently tapped Oikawa’s shoulder with his pen, careful not to startle him in the still atmosphere. “Take a break.”</p><p>Oikawa shrugged it off, still writing furiously. “Wait, Iwa-chan. You’re breaking my concentration.”</p><p>“There’s no use overworking yourself and flatlining your brain.”</p><p>“My brain never flatlines, Iwa-can,” Oikawa said, a generous amount of smugness in his voice.</p><p>“Well, it will at this rate.”</p><p>Oikawa sighed loudly, “I guess I can take a <em>small </em>break.” He smiled wearily, flopping down on his side to rest his head on Iwaizumi’s lap.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s brain flatlined.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>“…Oikawa. What are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m taking a break like you told me to. Just let me rest here a bit and then I’ll get up and finish my work,” Oikawa mumbled. “Promise.”</p><p>Iwaizumi responded to him with a tranquil silence.</p><p>His hand twitched.</p><p>Iwaizumi eyed the fluff of hair on Oikawa’s head.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>He placed a hand on Oikawa’s head and… his hair felt exactly how he envisioned it to. At least now he knew that all that hair products Oikawa used weren’t all for nothing, his hair was as soft as it looked.</p><p>Oikawa made no sign that he felt anything.</p><p>Until.</p><p>He leaned into Iwaizumi’s touch.</p><p>“Play with my hair.”</p><p>Iwaizumi blinked before he carefully ran his hand through Oikawa’s hair. His hair consisted of a few knots that Iwaizumi gradually ridded. The smell of his shampoo wafted up and Iwaizumi still couldn’t put a name to that smell after so long.</p><p>It was sweet, but there was something else, something so… Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi continued caressing Oikawa’s head, and it brought a small smile to his face, the way his hair bounced right back into place even after he ran his hair through it many times.</p><p>Before long, Iwaizumi could feel his eyes drooping, and his head nodding off to sleep but he shook himself awake.</p><p>He couldn’t fall asleep here.</p><p>“Oikawa, that’s enough rest. Let’s finish off the rest of the analysis now.”</p><p>Oikawa stayed silent, not responding.</p><p>Iwaizumi made his voice firm. “Oikawa.”</p><p>No response again.</p><p>Iwaizumi leaned forward, coming face to face with Oikawa’s serene sleeping face.</p><p>Iwaizumi’s voice was small. “Oh.”</p><p>Iwaizumi stared at him for a heartbeat before he leaned back again, resting his back against the frame of Oikawa’s bed behind him.</p><p>He was so going to regret this tomorrow but seeing Oikawa’s face look as content as it did while he was sleeping, Iwaizumi couldn’t bring himself to wake the boy.</p><p>Instead, he continued stroking Oikawa’s hair softly until his hand fell still on his head and he fell asleep too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Geminids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I thought you were asleep,” Iwaizumi whispered.</p>
<p>“Well, as you can see, I’m wide awake,” Oikawa whispered back, a smile creeping up his mouth, “unless I’m actually an alien in the form of Oikawa Tooru who’s abducted the real one.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime would say practice went pretty averagely if he were being generous.</p>
<p>But that would be too generous because it didn’t go averagely, in fact, it went significantly worse than average. He’d certainly had better days, but it wasn’t completely unbearable.</p>
<p>There was a strange stiffness in his left shoulder. As far as Iwaizumi could remember, he hadn’t done anything to strain it. It didn’t interfere with his spiking but the tenseness in his shoulder made it difficult to receive the ball without a burst of pain striking down his left arm.</p>
<p>Of course, the team noticed. They were kind enough not to point it out when he sent a ball stray with his pathetic excuse of a receive for the fourth time that evening.</p>
<p>But when it happened one more time, Oikawa finally opened his mouth before the coach had a chance to chew him out.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, did you trip over your own feet and fall down the stairs?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi whipped his head up from where he’d collapsed on the floor to catch his breath, shooting a glare.</p>
<p>“That’s the fifth time you’ve messed up your receive. You’re going to ruin your shoulder if you keep practicing with it in that condition.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi stood. “I’m fine, just didn’t stretch enough.” He rolled his shoulders to prove his statement but that didn’t end up a good idea, biting the inside of his cheek to stifle a wince when his shoulder flared with pain.</p>
<p>When his shoulder was squeezed, Iwaizumi couldn’t keep back a yell of pain. “OW.”</p>
<p>He slapped Matsukawa’s hand away from his shoulder, glowering at the grinning boy. “What the fuck was that for?”</p>
<p>“Language,” Hanamaki yelled from across the court.</p>
<p>“You said you’re fine,” Matsukawa said, “your shoulder says differently.”</p>
<p>“Well obviously if you’re going to crush my shoulder with your vice-machine of a hand it’s going to hurt.”</p>
<p>Oikawa placed his hands on his hips in a somewhat highly successful attempt to claim authority. “Iwa-chan, don’t you always tell me not to overwork myself?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Oikawa always remembered his words, whether they were from two days ago or three years, and he utilized that to his advantage, using Iwaizumi’s own words against him.</p>
<p>“I’m not overworking myself. I can still practice some more.”</p>
<p>This time, Matsukawa threw his entire arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders, intentionally leaning what felt like his entire weight on Hajime’s supposedly ‘fine’ shoulder.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s hands balled at his sides.</p>
<p>Matsukawa liked testing his patience, and as much as Iwaizumi would have loved to strangle him right then and there, he knew his morals wouldn’t allow him …at least not with so many witnesses around – instead, Iwaizumi would much rather corner the boy at a random, dark alleyway in the middle of a dark night and teach him a lesson he wouldn’t forget for the rest of his days.</p>
<p>As you could see, Iwaizumi greatly loved his friends.</p>
<p>He swiftly stepped out of Matsukawa’s grasp, and before the boy could find his balance, Matsukawa fell on his ass.</p>
<p>Snickers echoed around the gym, Hanamaki’s being the loudest and Matsukawa directed a half-hearted glare at his direction, but it only made the strawberry-haired boy laugh louder.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s smug smirk at Matsukawa was short lived when his eyes met Oikawa’s brown concerned ones.</p>
<p>Although Oikawa wasn’t speaking aloud, Iwaizumi could read the words in his concerned eyes.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sighed and he stepped closer to Oikawa, lifting his hand to reach Oikawa’s head, ruffling his flawlessly styled hair.</p>
<p>“Alright. I’ll confess, my shoulder does hurt a bit,” Hajime said, sparing a glance at the sleepy-eyed middle-blocker, “but that’s probably because <em>someone </em>crushed my shoulder.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa, who appeared to have been bantering with a teasing Yahaba, tuned in. “Oh, shut up. We both know your shoulders are bulky enough to withstand a bull’s force, let alone my friendly hug.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, tell that to my mother when we end up having to amputate my entire left arm because of your so called ‘friendly hug’.”</p>
<p>Matsukawa’s nose scrunched with mischief. “My friend, you sound like Oikawa.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eyes caught the same mischief glimmer. “Oh, I would <em>never</em>.”</p>
<p>Oikawa took no less than two seconds to catch on, a light-hearted pout forming on his lips. It took more effort than Iwaizumi would like to admit, to part his eyes from Oikawa’s expressive lips.</p>
<p>“Iwaizumi.” Coach Irihata gestured to the bench and glancing at Oikawa a final time, Iwaizumi felt his face grow the slightest bit warmer when Oikawa shot him a playful wink.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Iwaizumi was the only one awake by the end of the movie – yet again.</p>
<p>Oikawa had fallen asleep on him a while ago – Iwaizumi was confident to say Oikawa hadn’t even watched half of the movie before he passed out ever so soundlessly. If he were so tired, why didn’t he sleep straightaway instead of arguing with Iwaizumi for a good twenty-five minutes to watch the movie he wanted and fall asleep during.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi yawned, blinking a few times to rid himself of the black spots in his eyes – he really needed to get some sleep. He nudged Oikawa’s arm a few times to wake him, but he remained blissfully unconscious.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi lost all patience, slapping Oikawa’s cheek softly, no matter how much his sleepy mind craved to slap the shit out of him.</p>
<p>“Did you just slap me?” Oikawa rubbed his cheek wearily, eyes still closed.</p>
<p>“No. Now let’s go to my room, I don’t want to sleep here and wake up with my other arm sore too.”</p>
<p>Oikawa held his arms up, hands dangling from his wrists and eyes still shut sleepily. “Carry me to bed.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi couldn’t help but compare the sight to a zombie.</p>
<p>He grabbed Oikawa from his middle, throwing the taller boy over his right, still-functional shoulder. Oikawa complied gladly, dangling like a lifeless doll from Iwaizumi’s shoulder.</p>
<p>It was a lot more of an effort to get to his room with Oikawa’s weight on him, but Iwaizumi managed. He liked how quiet Oikawa became when he was sleepy – not that he disliked him when he talked.</p>
<p>But he enjoyed the comfortable silences where they felt no need to fill the stillness with meaningless conversation, they just enjoyed the presence of each other, and they didn’t need words to convey their feelings.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was glad to finally be in the comfort of his bed, no matter how little space he had, what with Oikawa right beside him on the tiny bed.</p>
<p>It was a lot more convenient to sleep together when they were smaller because the bed was huge and their bodies were small, sharing the little warmth between the two. But as they grew bigger, the bed became smaller and they began sleeping together out of habit rather than for comfort.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi turned carefully, trying not to fall right off the left side of the bed. Oikawa always slept on the right side since it was beside a wall and he wouldn’t be the one falling off the bed if that were to happen (it had happened – Iwaizumi had fallen off more times than he could count).</p>
<p>Iwaizumi watched the back of Oikawa’s head through half-closed eyes. He couldn’t sleep and Oikawa had long ago passed out.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sighed through his mouth, watching the hair on the back of Oikawa’s head move at his breath’s touch.</p>
<p>It was remarkable, the way Oikawa’s hair flowed perfectly, even in his sleep.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi wanted to reach out and mess his hair. Oikawa stirred and to Iwaizumi’s surprise, he turned around and looked straight at Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>“I thought you were asleep,” Iwaizumi whispered.</p>
<p>“Well, as you can see, I’m wide awake,” Oikawa whispered back, a smile creeping up his mouth, “unless I’m actually an alien in the form of Oikawa Tooru who’s abducted the real one.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi huffed, “I like the sound of that. Feel free to keep Oikawa hostage for as long as you want.”</p>
<p>Oikawa exhaled strongly on Iwaizumi’s face in annoyance and Iwaizumi flinched at the gust. “Oi!”</p>
<p>“That’s what you deserve,” Oikawa grumbled. “Fortunately, I’m the real me and the only me.”</p>
<p>Hajime did nothing to stifle his gentle laugh. Oikawa wore a soft smile and for a moment, the boys tenderly watched each other before Iwaizumi saw Oikawa’s expression falter and he sat up abruptly.</p>
<p>Confused, Iwaizumi followed, sitting upright on the bed.</p>
<p>“Iwa-chan, what’s the time?”</p>
<p>Albeit confused with Oikawa’s sudden behaviour, Iwaizumi took a quick glance at his glowing alarm clock. “It’s ten to two, why?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes grew wide with urgency and climbing over Iwaizumi’s legs, he jumped off the bed with a loud thud. “Do you think we can get to school in ten minutes?”</p>
<p> “What?” Iwaizumi blinked. “Oikawa, are you high or something?”</p>
<p>Oikawa stalked to the bedroom door and Iwaizumi tumbled out of bed, grabbing Oikawa’s wrist before he could wake the entire household with a ruckus.</p>
<p>“Wait, where are you going?”</p>
<p>“School, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered, as if that explained everything, opening Iwaizumi’s bedroom door.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, closing the door. “My parents are home you idiot. They’ll wake up and murder me when they find out you left in the middle of the night.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’re right,” Oikawa acknowledged. He resigned and returned to the bed.</p>
<p>Or that’s what Iwaizumi thought for about point-two seconds until he realised Oikawa was heading to his window.</p>
<p>He unlocked Iwaizumi’s window and slid it open, a gust of icy winter air blowing into the room.</p>
<p>“Woah, woah.” Iwaizumi shook his head. <em>Why on earth was Oikawa acting like this?</em> “Why are you going to school?</p>
<p>Oikawa’s face revealed nothing no matter how much Iwaizumi searched it for a logical answer to this idiocy.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean why am <em>I </em>going to school,” Oikawa asked. “You’re coming with me.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s eyebrows creased in puzzlement, yet Oikawa didn’t give him any more of an answer. “Can’t this wait? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>Oikawa’s face didn’t look troubled, it was quite the contrary, he looked exhilarated. “Nothing’s wrong, Iwa-chan,” he reassured. “Just stop asking so many questions and hurry up.”</p>
<p>Before Iwaizumi could react, Oikawa climbed right out of his window and into the night. Although it was hardly a large drop, the snowy grass cushioned his jump.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi hated not understanding Oikawa. The boys had known each other for as long as they could remember, practically forever, yet there were times where Iwaizumi couldn’t understand Oikawa at all, and Oikawa would do nothing to help him understand.</p>
<p>“Oikawa. Wait,” Iwaizumi whispered not-so-quietly. “I’m serious. Oikawa, what the fuck.”</p>
<p>Oikawa still appeared to be in a hurry for god-knows-what and a certain untamed excitement tainted his face. “I said no more questions, Iwa-chan. We’ve already lost two minutes.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi groaned. “Fuck you.” He grabbed coats and scarves from his closet as quietly as he could and climbed through the window, closing it behind himself.</p>
<p><em>‘Why?’ </em>he asked himself. Why on earth was he going along with that idiot? Oikawa had finally lost his mind.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi threw the second pair of scarf and coat in Oikawa’s face for him to wear before he froze over or something.</p>
<p>Oikawa smiled cheerfully as he put them on, he didn’t look the least bit tired anymore whereas Iwaizumi would’ve liked nothing more than to crawl back into his warm bed again and worry about Oikawa’s newfound insanity later.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi sluggishly wore his own coat, and he didn’t notice Oikawa running impatient until he snatched the scarf from Iwaizumi’s hands.</p>
<p>“You need to be quick Iwa-Chan.” Oikawa hastily wrapped the scarf around Iwaizumi’s neck, almost punching Iwaizumi’s face in the process. “We’re going to be late.” </p>
<p>He grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand, lacing their fingers together and in spite of the fact that they had been outside for less than two minutes, their hands were freezing cold.</p>
<p>Oikawa had started holding his hand more than often recently – Iwaizumi sometimes complained about it, sometimes he said nothing, but he never pulled away. He also didn’t voice the reality that his heart raced five miles per hour every time Oikawa held his hand in his.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi had no time to register it when Oikawa broke out in a run. Iwaizumi was being dragged along by the hand, feeling his leg muscles slowly wake and adjust to the speed. Thank fuck Oikawa was pulling him with his uninjured arm.</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but realise that this wasn’t his first time in this situation but that didn’t bother him.</p>
<p>It was genuinely unfair that Oikawa looked so good. Iwaizumi fought the urge to place his vacant hand on Oikawa’s face just to make sure he was real.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s ecstatic expression made Hajime weak and unable to muster a single word, so he wordlessly allowed Oikawa to pull him along.</p>
<p>The freezing wind bit at his skin and Iwaizumi was grateful that it wasn’t currently snowing otherwise his entire face would’ve been burned right off from the cold.</p>
<p>He sneaked another glimpse at Oikawa and once again the boy had <em>that </em>look on his face. Iwaizumi liked that expression. He was left mesmerized at the completely genuine and unguarded look on Oikawa’s face.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s smile was contagious, and Iwaizumi let out an easy laugh, watching as the grin on Oikawa’s face widened.</p>
<p>Maybe he didn’t hate doing this as much as he should’ve.</p>
<p>It made him feel rebellious – sneaking out of his house at ass o’clock of the night. He enjoyed running through the empty snow-covered streets under a clear night sky, hand-in-hand with Oikawa.</p>
<p>It sounded like something straight out of the storybooks he used to read as a child.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi let himself relish that thought.</p>
<p>He knew that if he was caught sneaking out of the house at this time of night, he’d be grounded for the rest of his time in high school, but he decided that he didn’t need to think about that now. For now, he could just enjoy this moment while it lasted.</p>
<p>In just few minutes they arrived at school and Oikawa slipped through the gate as normally as if he’d spent his whole life breaking into school. It only now registered in Iwaizumi’s mind that if he were caught, he’d be in a lot more trouble than just being grounded by his parents.</p>
<p>Still holding Oikawa’s hand, Hajime followed through the gate and into the school– the bars on the gate had always been spread too far apart to be useful.</p>
<p>Oikawa continued pulling Iwaizumi along until they’re almost running again. The main entrance was sure to be locked up, so they found a classroom window that hadn’t been locked. They climb into a random classroom through the window without much difficulty. </p>
<p>Sliding the classroom door open, they walk into the dark, deserted hallway and Iwaizumi was genuinely shocked by the chance of these specific doors and windows being open.</p>
<p>Then again, he wouldn’t put it past Oikawa to have prepared all this beforehand.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was able to see basically nothing, scarce specks of moonlight leaking in from very few windows. It was a mystery how Oikawa was seeing perfectly fine in the darkness, but Hajime was just glad to have Oikawa leading him.</p>
<p>“You still haven’t told me what we’re doing here.”</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t even spare him a glance. “We’re almost there.”</p>
<p>Oikawa began walking faster so Iwaizumi fastened his pace too. He had no idea what possessed Oikawa to bring him to school in such a rush on a Friday night – it wasn’t even Friday anymore; they were hours into Saturday already.</p>
<p>“You’ve hid a dead body here that you need help hiding, haven’t you?”</p>
<p>Oikawa snorted, “you wound me, Iwa-chan. Have some faith in me.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi smirked. “But you didn’t deny it.”</p>
<p>Oikawa led him to the stairs and running upstairs wasn’t such an easy feat. Iwaizumi needed to be squinting at his feet to make sure they didn’t trip over themselves. He watched the dark staircase as they paced up, praying he didn’t take a step too small and fall flat on his face.</p>
<p>“Fuck,” Oikawa whispered, though there was no need to be speaking quietly as no one in their right mind would be at school at 2am. “I think we’re late.”</p>
<p>“Late for what?”</p>
<p>Oikawa sped up and Iwaizumi could feel his legs begin to ache faintly.</p>
<p>“Oikawa would you fucking tell me where you’re dragging me?”</p>
<p>Oikawa didn’t respond.</p>
<p>They finally made it to the top of the stairway and both boys were far out of breath. Iwaizumi felt tired enough to drop dead while standing up and sleep for a few hundred years.</p>
<p>Oikawa pulled at the door to the roof, but it was locked tight. He swore. “Fucking fantastic.”</p>
<p>Maybe Oikawa hadn’t really planned this, and all those unlocked doors and windows were merely coincidences. Striding to the storage closet, Oikawa looked around the moderately large closet. Iwaizumi followed his gaze when it landed on something.</p>
<p>A window. An open window.</p>
<p>“Bingo.”</p>
<p>Oikawa climbed onto a wooden box filled with who-knows-what and Iwaizumi climbed after him. </p>
<p>Hajime had no idea why he was still following Oikawa. But it was definitely not because his curiosity overrode his sanity, nor because he was still holding the idiot’s hand and didn’t want to be the one to let go.</p>
<p>Oikawa climbed the window and Iwaizumi reluctantly jumped after him, noting that this was the third window he’d climbed through in the last nine minutes. </p>
<p>Oikawa finally stopped rushing, apparently arriving at the long last destination which was surprisingly enough the school roof.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi faced Oikawa, feeling a twinge of annoyance at his lack of understand at what they were doing here. “Now will you tell me why the fuck-”</p>
<p>Oikawa interrupted him, which Iwaizumi did not appreciate, pointing his unoccupied hand to the sky above. “Look, Iwaizumi.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi tore his gaze from Oikawa, cluelessly looking at the sky. A small light caught his eye and before he knew it, countless more little lights appeared in the night sky, all shooting across the dark.</p>
<p>His voice came out small. “Oh.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi stared at the sky, almost forgetting to shut his gaping mouth. If he didn’t know better, he would’ve thought they were fireworks, but Oikawa had obsessed over them enough for Iwaizumi to recognize it as a meteor shower.</p>
<p>Their bright colours glowed against the dark sky, and every single light could be seen clearly in the cloudless night. The sky looked like a canvas and Iwaizumi finally understood why Oikawa was so fascinated about this. Iwaizumi was left stunned. </p>
<p>He looked away from the sight, his gaze landing on Oikawa. Oikawa was still looking at the sky.</p>
<p>Hajime noticed the way Oikawa’s eyes had grown in amazement, eyes shining brighter than the starry sky itself. His eyebrows were high on his face and he was leaning forward on his feet, with his head arched high up, as if that would bring him closer to the sky.</p>
<p>His skin was luminescent under the bright lights of the sky, Iwaizumi could spot every small freckle on his glowing skin. Oikawa’s mouth possessed little of a smile, the usually large grin missing but Iwaizumi knew this expression held more a smile than any other of his smiles did.</p>
<p>Looking at the sky, Oikawa finally spoke. “It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi knew if he owned any feelings for his best friend at all, they just grew by a hundred.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi whispered breathlessly, “yeah,” knowing full well that Oikawa looked infinite times more beautiful than any meteor shower.</p>
<p>Oikawa cut his stare from the stars, their eyes met, and Iwaizumi felt himself halt under his gaze. For a fleeting moment it was just Oikawa and him, nothing more, nothing less and feeling overwhelmed, Iwaizumi averted his gaze, feeling his heart dangerously skip a beat.</p>
<p>‘Unprepared’ is an understatement. Iwaizumi was utterly stunned when Oikawa placed a firm hand on his chin and Iwaizumi’s gaze snapped back to the boy.</p>
<p>“Would you stop looking away all the time.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s lips parted but no words came out. His head was full, but the thoughts didn’t make it past his throat.</p>
<p><em>What the fuck</em>.</p>
<p>His mind was racing but it was practically impossible to process any of his thoughts due to just how close Oikawa’s face was to his. Screw that, Oikawa’s entire body was too close to his, he could feel the boy’s body heat radiating onto him. It felt nice in the all-too-cold winter night.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was enjoying the way Oikawa’s hand felt holding his chin more than he’d ever like to admit. It was also playing with his head more than he’d like to admit, keeping him from thinking straight.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi swallowed, attempting to turn his rapidly blemishing face away before he realised Oikawa’s hand was still holding his face fixed in his direction.</p>
<p>Oikawa narrowed his eyes at him in concentration, his eyebrows softly furrowing. “You know, you’re so confusing Iwa-chan.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s throat had long run dry, so his voice came out embarrassingly low. “What.”</p>
<p>Oikawa slowly ran his thumb over Iwaizumi’s jaw while still holding eye contact with him. “Hopelessly oblivious.”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s breath on his face with every word, distracting him from the words themselves. When the statement finally registered in his brain Iwaizumi felt his irritation grow. He felt like he was being teased with. “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>“It means can you stop giving out mixed signals and fucking kiss me already?”</p>
<p>Iwaizumi froze.</p>
<p><em>This wasn’t real right?</em> He was going to wake up in about two point five seconds and realise this was all a stupid dream.</p>
<p>But he didn’t wake up.</p>
<p>Because in exactly two point five seconds Oikawa’s lips were on his and oh, they were kissing.</p>
<p>The realization took long enough to dawn in on him but when it did Iwaizumi came to the unbelievable grasp that this was real.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi was feeling fucked up in the best way possible. His entire body tingled with a euphoric electricity. This was real.</p>
<p>Oikawa’s eyes closed naturally but Iwaizumi kept his eyes half closed, sneaking glances at the flawlessness of the boy. Oikawa’s hand that was still on his chin, stroked delicately at his jaw, causing       Iwaizumi’s stomach to erupt into a cluster of butterflies.</p>
<p>Being given an opening, Oikawa slid his tongue into Iwaizumi’s mouth, receiving a surprised but not disappointed hum.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi’s heart was pacing like no tomorrow and he had to keep reminding himself that this was real because his mind just could not process the fact. He was kissing Oikawa. Oikawa was kissing him.</p>
<p>Keeping one hand still laced with Oikawa’s, he lifted the other hand, ignoring the jab at his sore shoulder and gently placing his hand on Oikawa’s smooth face. This was real.</p>
<p>Oikawa devoured him eagerly, moving his hand from Iwaizumi’s chin to his hair, and Iwaizumi squeezed his other hand, kissing him back fervently. Oikawa’s lips were no longer chapped from the cold, and Iwaizumi felt all too comfortable on kissing him, albeit ever so slightly having to tilt his head up.</p>
<p>The few more centimetres of height gave Oikawa enough of a leverage to slowly push Iwaizumi back, Iwaizumi retreating until his back hit the solid metal door behind him.</p>
<p>Oikawa pulled away for a moment, his mouth still hovering close enough to Iwaizumi’s that he could feel his hot breath.</p>
<p>Oikawa opened his eyes halfway, looking at Iwaizumi’s incredulous face and he giggled.</p>
<p>He quite literally fucking giggled.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself when an embarrassed grin made its way to his face. He leaned in to kiss Oikawa’s smiling lips but this time it was him that laughed. </p>
<p>He was never going to live down the fact that Oikawa was the one to make the first move.</p>
<p>He noticed Oikawa staring at him and Iwaizumi could feel the heat rise to his cheeks before he noticed Oikawa was looking at him like <em>that.</em></p>
<p>He was looking at him the same way he looked at the stars. With the same awe-filled eyes and expressive face.</p>
<p>Oikawa smiled at him, a tiny hint of shyness to it.</p>
<p>God, he loved this idiot so much.</p>
<p>Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a hug, digging his face into Oikawa’s shoulder to hide his flustered state. Oikawa’s familiar cedarwood scent overwhelmed Iwaizumi and being so close to his hair, Iwaizumi noticed not for the first time how good his hair smelled. He noted to ask Oikawa about his shampoo later.</p>
<p>Right now, however, he was just going to kiss him hard until they had to get out of school and escape back into his room before they got caught.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was super fun to write!!<br/>I hadn't planned on making this longer than a chapter at first, but I don't regret writing more :D <br/>This is the last chapter though, so I hope you enjoyed reading my short fic!<br/>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>